Asian Sorority
by hetaliamongul123
Summary: Female Asian Cast. Shippings undecided. China and her six sisters are at Hetalia High School, where boys are perverts and teachers are creepy old guys with loud voices. What will she do with that pervert France, alchohol smuggling Russia, or kidnapper (ahem, Hong Kong, ahem) England? A High School tale full of strange happenings that are just plain weird.


China stared at the dorm room that she and her sisters would be sharing for the rest of the year with despair. It was huge, she knew, but with attitudes like her siblings mixed together in the same space, it would be... chaos.

Japan looked at her expression and nodded serenly. The eldest two were generally wiser than the others, and kept quiet. Already, in the back, Hong Kong and South Korea were bickering about some silly thing or another.

"Da-ze, I call top bunk!"

"I want the bottom one next to the window!"

"I get a top bunk too!"

"Can I have the couch?"

"ENOUGH!" China shouted, and all was quiet once more. "Guys, be serious, aru. We have to work things out or we all will be expelled from Hetalia High!"

"But I want the top bunk, da-ze!" South Korea pouted, fingering her long braid. "And if you go by your rule that the elders sleep on top, then I'll be stuck on the bottom!"

"I don't want to sleep where I can roll over and die." Thailand shuddered, her glasses lopsided.

"Alright. Japan will sleep on the bunk by the window on top, and Taiwan, like you wanted, you get the bottom one, aru. South Korea, you sleep on top on the one near the grey desk, and Thailand can have the bottom. Viatnam gets the bottom from the one farthest away from the door, and I'll be on the upper bunk. And per request, Hong Kong gets the couch." China paused, expecting protests, but to her surprise, all was silent.

Vietnam adjusted her straw hat, hiding her shoulder-length ponytail. "I think that's fine." She muttered.

South Korea smiled a bit. "Wisdom like yours originated from South Korea, _ennou*_!" Everybody facepalmed.

Thailand tugged the sheets from the luggage, and together everybody set the room up. Japan stuck the posters of anime and manga she had recieved from Japan onto her wall, and South Korea dedicated herself with all sorts of strange (and China hated to say this, but useless) inventions. China set up her tea center, and then immediately went to fawning over cute posters that she had brought with her (they were just so CUTE!). Viatnem set her houseplants up, and Hong Kong went straight toward the fireworks ("Oh no you don't, aru." China stoppped her). Pretty soon, the room looked like an Asian country nightmare.

Japan glanced at her watch. "We still have time to set up the curtains, and then we have to go to the informational meeting at two o'clock." She informed the rest, twirling her short-cropped hair.

The entire room stared at her.

Then suddenly there was a wild scrabble to grab the curtain rods and the fabric, South Korea and Taiwan leading the pandemonium. China glared at her younger sister, who shrugged and went back to whatever she was doing beforehand.

Pretty soon, the privacy curtains were pulled, and any perverted boys who tried to peek in any window or the door would see nothing but a line of fabric in an otherwise settled room. Unfortunately, Thailand's short ponytail was stuck in the curtain rings and Taiwan's long hair was tangled up with the fabric (which was lace).

China sighed as she carefully pulled out the strands of hairs of her sisters from the curtains, and even had to resort to scissors in Taiwan's case. "You guys should be more careful, aru." She said, shaking her head. "Look at me. I wear my hair in two buns, and it never gets stuck anywhere."

Hong Kong looked at her weirdly. "Remember the time it got edged in an air vent?"

"Or the time we wasted three hours getting your hair out of that tree?" South Korea piped up.

China immediately stopped talking.

* * *

The informational meeting was starting, and China fidgeted in her seat, annoyed. Beside her Hong Kong and South Korea were giggling about who-knows-what, and Japan and Taiwan were whispering- no, yelling- in their seats. Even shy and quiet Vietnam was laughing with Thailand, and China put her hands on her face, embarassed.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice with a slight English accent asked her. She immediately looked up.

It was England, the same one who she had fought custody over three years ago with Hong Kong. She narrowed her eyes, and looked at where he was pointing at. Unfortunately, the seat to her left was empty, as all her sisters were on her right.

"No, and if you sit on it, no, aru." She informed him, glaring daggers at the man who had almost snatched away her precious sister. He looked at her, surprised, before he realized who she actually was.

"Oh, China! I almost didn't recognize you. You cut your hair short, didn't you?" He asked, looking at her in a strange way, as if looking at her in a new way. "You look prettier."

"No. I simply plaited it up." China told him. "Now find another seat and stay away from me, Hong Kong, or any of my sisters, aru."

"There's no more seats left." He said gentlemanly. China looked around, and to her surprise (and despair), he was right. She put her hands on her face again and resumed her earlier pose while England sat next to her. The sooner the torture ended, the sooner she'd be happier.

* * *

China sat again, watching the announcer- Germany, his name was, if she was right- blab on and on in his large, booming voice. Couldn't he speak queiter for a change?

England kept looking at her, and she had the strangest grasp that this guy was a stalker. Uncomfortably sitting, she kept glancing at Hong Kong. Her younger sister was beautiful, she knew, and she she had started developing curves and a chest. Her sister's hair was silky and shoulder-length, and those amber eyes were entrancing. If England was using her, China, to hurt her precious sister- no, she wouldn't let him. She'd protect her sisters with all her might.

Japan could defend herself, and luckily she was still... flat. Her hair was choppily cut, so there was almost no chance anyone would dare touch a finger on her. Vietnam was... well developed... and she had medium colored hair, but she always carried around her paddle for self-defense, so she should be fine. South Korea was even flatter than Japan, and she was so hyperactive if _anyone_ tried to hurt her, they would immediately regret it. Taiwan was pretty, with hip-length hair and pretty brown eyes, but she never went anywhere without China or Japan so she was okay. Thailand wasn't exactly wash-board quality but she was close to it, and because she stuck close to Vietnam, she was okay too. China knew all of this, but she couldn't help but stay concerned about her sisters.

"And this calls for the end of the meeting. Thank you." Germany finished. There were some half-hearted clapping, and the students assembled in droves to leave.

China watched through suspicious eyes as England neared his group: Canada, America, France, Spain, Greece and Russia. He was pointing at her and her sisters, she could tell, and she felt the burning eyes of them on her back. Running, she herded her sisters away.

"Guys, stay away from the England gang, aru!" She stage whispered, almost dragging them as she sprinted. "They've been looking at us, and since they're all boys and perverts..."

That encouraged her siblings to start a dust-cloud with their running. China sweatdropped. "I didn't say to leave me, aru..."

* * *

The dorm room was eerily quiet when night settled. As tradition required, South Korea showered first and China showered last. They were all unusually subdued as they got to bed.

"I want to t-tr-transfer..." Hong Kong stuttered as she changed her clothing. "I can't stand being in a school with that _freak..._ I don't want England to raise me like he did before!"

The Asian family remembered sadly of the time England had snatched away their sister to become his 'lover'. At that time, he had been going through his 'romantic' stage of puberty, but that was no excuse for his deeds.

"We can't." China almost whispered. "If all of us were to stick together, we can't. Nyotalia High didn't accept Thailand, and Roman Empire High School refused South Korea."

She got ready to go into the restroom when suddenly there was a noise at the door. She froze. _糟糕！我没锁门！** _ She thought.

The door slammed open, and Russia poked his head in. "England wants to apologize-" He managed before staring at a room full of bra-clad girls and freezing in his tracks.

China didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

*Ennou- Korean for big sister.

**Zao Gao! Wo mei suo men!- Oh no! I didn't lock the door!


End file.
